This invention relates to the application of patterns to a continuously advancing web of material in general and more particularly to an improved method and apparatus for carrying out such an application using foam.
DE-AS No. 22 14 377 teaches methods of the general type to which the present invention relates. The pattern obtained depends on the treatment agents present in the layer. Also, different foams may be present in the layer on top of each other or side by side. A pattern can be obtained by selectively wiping the layer to a different height in some places than in adjacent places. Treatment, however, always occurs because of the presence of the layer, i.e. a supply of treatment medium in a rather uniform amount, as seen over the area.
It is an object of the present invention to develop a method of the general type described above and a corresponding apparatus in such a manner that a novel and far-reaching modification of the resulting pattern is possible.